Cai Lin
Medusa/Cai Lin is the queen of the Snake-People Tribe and Xiao Yan's first wife. Appearance Light Novel Before her Transformation, She was a very beautiful snake woman. She had a graceful, sexy and all around lovely body and wears graceful purple-colored gorgeous robe. She was voluminous and exquisite, much like a matured juicy peach, with a faint luring sense seeping out. She has long black hair which extends to her narrow waist. She had purple-colored snake tail. After Transformation and complete merger with the Heaven Swallowing Python, she gains a younger appearance. The body of the current Queen Medusa was merely wrapped by a pale purple robe. Her black hair moved along her shoulders and fell all the way to her raised butt before it stopped. Her tempting figure with the front protrusions and the raised backside was like a honey peach that had been ripened to its limit, repeatedly releasing a charm that caused people’s hearts to boil. Xiao Yan’s gaze moved down and was somewhat surprised to find that the snake’s tail that was originally there had turned into two long, fair human legs at an unknown time. Her snow white small legs were suspended around half an inch from the ground. They were crystal clear without the slightest stain or dust. Manhua In Manga, She has long crimson colored hair, pale snow white skin and golden colored eyes. She normally wears a purpled skin tight dress. Also, Yun Shan mistakes her as her daughter and is said to have a crush on her. Personality She is very prideful and has superiority complex as she wanted other people to address her as "Your Highness" or "Queen". Medusa has a soft point towards children and admitted that humans are interesting(Only In Manhua). She didnt have much respect for Human Life before Xiao Yan. She has the traits of a Medusa (A Name meaning Snake Queen, i.e there were various Queen Medusa before her) which is a "Medusa truly loves someone until the end once she has been subdued by him." Despite the fact that Xiao Yan has taken her virginity , she has conflicted feeling about killing him which she acknowledges. Alluring This was the feeling that the woman gave to others at first glance with the exception of her icy-cold face. The merging of coldness and enchantment caused her to possess an unusual allure that had a deep impact on men. Her snow-white chin formed a slightly sharp incline that caused her entire body to be filled with a pride that was difficult to hide. This kind of pride was not an ordinary woman’s arrogance, but an honorable haughtiness that only a woman who possessed a high status could display. The thing that possessed the greatest attraction to men was this haughtiness. A man would possess an incomparable satisfaction the moment he pushed down such a haughty and distinguished woman. Plot She First appeared during the Green Lotus Core Flame Arc, where she tried to use this flame to breakthrough. She accompanied Xiao Yan because he can make a pill that would merge her soul with Xiao Cai allowing her complete control of her body. During the 2nd Battle with Yun Lan Sect, she didn't help Xiao Yan much. During the stay in the Inner Academy, after the fight with Snow Demon Sky Ape she got control of the Heaven Swallowing Python and was the first one after Xiao Yan to meet Yao Lao and made a deal of additional 2 year Support. She can't hurt Xiao Yan because of Xiao Cai's spirit. After The Falling Heart Flame arc she tries but fails due to kill Xiao yan due to conflicting feeling in her heart. During his retreat for Dou Huang class, Medusa was the sole Dou Zong in the Jia Ma Empire and helped them despite being injured during the fight against the three sects. Afterwards Medusa asked Xiao Yan to accompany him to Snake-People Tribe's location in the city to meet the Elders. When Mo Ba Si tries to create trouble for Xiao Yan Medusa uses reprimands him and uses a protective tone when talking about Xiao Yan. Despite keeping her outside appearances she panicked when she heard that she was pregnant. When she herd that Xiao Yan insiste don making 'Heaven Soul Blood Bone Pill' which is a tier 7 Pill and uses a Top grade technique, her eyes revealed a gentleness that had never existed before as she looked at Xiao Yan. She became one of the key members of the Yan Alliance and helped managed it in Xiao Yan's absence. They get married later on the series. Since she lacked strength, Yao Lao suggested Xiao Yan to let Cai Lin go to Nine Serene Spring of Nine Serene Deep Ground Python tribe so that she can evolve. After Xiao Yan resolves the matter within the Nine Serene Deep Ground Python tribe, he obtains Demon Saint Essence Blood . He gives 1/5 portion of It to her along with 'Great Bodhisattva Return Pill' a Tier 9 treasure pill Which Allows to breakthrough Ban Sheng Class. Due to Seven-Colored Heaven Swallowing Python boasts an extremely dense, dark and cold aura, the dark and cold energy of the spring is helpful to her breakthrough. She later on meets a hidden tribe of 7-coloured Heaven Swallowing Python which helps her improve her strength and becomes Nine-Colored Heaven Swallowing Python After Exiting her retreat She helped Xiao Yan defend against Huang Tian , Later she revealed that she has reached four star Dou Sheng and was little depressed that something like being stronger than Xiao Yan would likely never appear again cause he was stronger than her currently even after getting the inheritance. Trivia * She has a daughter with Xiao Yan. She named her Xiao Xiao. Little Cai (the 7-colored heaven swallowing snake who used to share a body with Medusa) was reincarnated used Xiao Xiao's body, allowing the latter to use its strength. * She is the third person to see Yao Lao in his spirit form (the first being Xiao Yan, the second being Hai Po Dong). * Xiao Yan has given her the name "Cai Lin", meaning "colorful scales" which references to the colorful scales on the Heaven Swallowing Python. * She houses the Ancient Souls of the 7-Colored Heaven Swallowing Python Tribe within her and can control them to fight with her. Those souls are the ancestors whose part of their souls still present despite their damaged physical bodies. Since, she have awakened them, and they have attached to her body. this allows her to use attacks that far surpasses her level. Xiao Yan tells her that in future, if they have the opportunity they will try to repair their souls of the ancestors. * She is Xiao Yan's first wife, as a way to thank her for all her help with his Xiao clan while he was roaming in Central Plains. * Back then, an evolved Queen Medusa had appeared on the continent in the past. Coincidentally, she was molested by a young master from a top-tiered faction. In the end, that woman charged into the faction and went on a massacre, decimating that faction. From then on, the men on the continent took a detour whenever they saw Queen Medusa. They are all afraid that they might end up leading their faction to destruction if they were careless. * Medusa truly loves someone until the end once she has been subdued by him. * Queen Medusa is not just her name, but also her status. Apparently there are many Medusas over the generations. * According to the unofficial rule that had been past between Medusas over the generations, the husband of the Queen must have a strength that was even stronger than her. * Things would be alright if the queen of the Snake-people tribe did not marry, but if she really gave her heart to someone, she be extremely loyal to that person. If her beloved died, her heart would die with him. This was the tradition of the Snake-people tribe’s Queen Medusa bloodline. Hence, Cai Lin understood that she would never be able to forget that person in her lifetime. Despite having been apart for many years, that figure did not fade. Instead, that figure had been etched even deeper into her memory. Category:Female Category:Snake-People Category:Jia Ma Empire Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Harem Category:Dou Di